Pater Tempus
by Starbabe16
Summary: Cassiopeia Potter is walking along the corridors of Hogwarts when she Is mysteriously transported into the past, where her parents and their friends are eighteen! How will she copy with watching her parents fight and can she find love in a time that's not her own? M for language/suggestive thoughts ;) nothing too graphic as I really don't want this story taken down. Secret pairings
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: HI EVERYONE, THIS IS A NEW FANFIC. THIS IS A TIME TRAVEL FIC, BUT NOT YOUR TYPICAL TYPE.**

**THERE ARE LOTS OF PAIRINGS IN THIS, BUT YOU'LL HAVE TO READ TO FIND THEM OUT MWAHAHAHAHAHA….**

**DISCLAIMER: UNFORTUNATELY, I AM NOT THE LOVELY J. AND SO I, UNFORTUNATELY, DON'T OWN ANY OF THE RECOGNISABLE CHARACTERS. ALL OC's ARE MINE HOWEVER, AS IS THE PLOT LINE. I AM NOT MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS, I WAS JUST UNABLE TO SLEEP AND BORED AS HELL AT 00:37 IN THE MORNING SO I DECIDED TO WRITE THIS….**

Cassiopeia Potter was walking along the corridors of Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry, her headphones in and Green Day blasting from the (magically altered) I-Pod. She was on her way to her transfiguration teacher's office. She had a detention with her, but really it hadn't been Cassi's fault! Her brother Scorpius had provoked her, and forced her to turn him into a small bird, which is (as Cassi found) a great prank in theory but not in practise. Especially when said twin brother goes and blabs to your parents about it.

Cassi turned the last corner and was about to knock on the door when she saw a bright blue light out of the corner of her eye. She turned just in time to see it hit her chest and then she was falling….

James Lupin-Black and Tobias Snape were sat in the room of requirement. James was sat on the floor in front of the fire and Tobias had his head lying in James's lap. Tobias looked up from his book to see his boyfriend of three years watching him carefully. "Are you alright, love?" He said, breaking the comfortable silence that had settled around them, "If you stare at me any more intently you're going to burn a hole in my forehead." He grinned at the older boy and James smiled back, albeit a bit weakly. Tobias sat up and turned so that he was facing James. Before he could say anything, James had captured his lips in a soft yet demanding kiss. When they pulled apart James looked straight into Tobias's eyes and said, "Marry me?" He pulled a small box out of his pocket and placed it on Tobias's knee. Tobias opened his mouth to answer but never got the chance, as at that point a ray of blindingly bright blue light hit the couple and engulfed them, everything went dark, and then they were falling….

Rose and Alyssa Weasley were sat in Alyssa's dormitory chatting. They were both in Alyssa's because as head girl she had her own rooms. Rose was lying on Alyssa's sofa, staring at the ceiling, telling Alyssa about what had happened in her sixth year potions class that morning and the elder sister was vaguely listening and writing to their parents at the same time. Therefore, neither of them saw the blue light until it was too late and they were already falling….

Scorpius Potter seemed to be the only one who noticed the light, however, Scorpius had already been told by his parents by his parents that if this light were to find him, he wasn't allowed to stop it. He had been told to let what happen may. He was the only one smart and quick enough out of our six teenagers, as to cast a cushioning charm on himself before the light hit him and so, he too, like his sister and friends also began to fall….

**A/N: I KNOW THIS CHAPTER ISN'T VERY LONG BUT I WILL TRY TO PUT THE SECOND CHAPTER UP LATER TODAY (I NEED TO WRITE IT FIRST) THE UPDATES FOR THIS FIC PROBABLY WONT BE VERY REGULAR BUT I WILL TRY TO MAKE THEM AS REGULAR AS I CAN….**

***BTW, THE POINT OF VIEW FOR THIS STORY WILL SKIP AROUND QUITE ABIT, I WILL PUT A *INSERT NAME HERE*'S POV BEFORE EACH BIT SO THAT YOU'LL KNOW. IT ALSO SKIPS BETWEEN TIME QUITE ABIT.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: THIS IS AN AU AND PAYS LITTERALY NO ATTENTION TO CANNON. JUST WARNING YOU ALL.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING RECOGNISABLE, HOWEVER THE OC'S ARE MINE AS IS THE PLOT LINE….**

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER….**

1997

Hermione Granger was walking with her two best friends when six children fell out of the sky. Except, they weren't really children, 5 of them looked about 18 and one about 17. Five of them landed with a _thump _and one was cushioned as he landed, "You nerd Scor, how the hell did you have time to throw a cushioning charm?" a girl said, she had long black hair that fell to just beneath her shoulders, and she was peering at the boy called 'Scor' through her glasses with her piercing grey eyes. 'Scor' glared at her, his emerald eyes narrowing to slits, "Because Cassi, _dear _sister of mine, I'm not an absolute idiot like you and Dad told me that this would happen at some time this year." He glared at her for a moment longer before pushing his fingers through his short blond hair and saying, "Plus, I'm just faster than you." He stuck out his tongue at her. Hermione could tell that this was going to escalate into a fight if someone didn't intervene soon and so she cleared her throat.

Six pairs of eyes turned towards her before shouts of "Aunt 'Mione" were heard and one lone boy said "Mum!" The boy that had called her mum jumped up and ran towards her, he embraced her tightly. Hermione stood there dazed for a moment before Ron and Harry both shouted, "Oi, get off of her!" they were then also tackled to the floor by two children each, both with shouts of "Dad!"

The two that Harry thought were called 'Cassi' and 'Scor' ran to him and all three of them landed in a small heap on the floor, whilst Ron had two girls, both with flame red hair, run at him.

Only one boy was left standing on his own, this boy had short black hair and amber eyes and was peering at them curiously.

It didn't take Harry, Ron and Hermione long to wrestle themselves away from the children.

"Ok, I think that we've missed something so you had better explain everything _now _or so help me I will hex you into next week," said Ron. All six children looked to the girl with black hair and waited for her to speak, "Ok, you don't know who we are, do you?" when the trio shook their heads to affirm that no, they didn't have a clue, "Oh great, this is going to be so much harder to explain then," She stopped talking for a moment and then continued, "All right then I guess I should introduce us. My name is Cassiopeia Potter, I'm eighteen years old and quite frankly, I have no idea how I got here. This," she said gesturing to the blond beside her, "is Scorpius Potter, my annoying twin brother. Rose and Alyssa Weasley are the two red heads behind me, Alyssa's 18 and Rose's 17. The one with black hair and amber eyes is James Lupin-Black, and the one next to him is his boyfriend Tobias Snape. Now, don't ask me why we are here because I don't know, although, I'm guessing that we are in the past because you look to be about the same age as me."

Harry and Ron just stared at her, whilst Hermione seemed to be contemplating how this could work, her face lit up and she suddenly shouted "Pater Tempus! Of course, it must be. I understand now." Everyone except Tobias stared at her disbelieving, he thought for a second and then said, "If it was the Pater Tempus curse then we must be here for a reason right? Does anything significant happen this year?" he muttered the last part to himself and then his expression darkened, "It's 1997 right?" when the golden trio nodded he suddenly swore, "Oh shit! Merlin help us! This is the year that you all get together with your wife, in Uncle Ron's case, and husbands, in Uncle Harry and Mum's case!" The other children stood behind him just stared as they realised what he was saying, Rose finally spoke up, "So you mean _we _are the reasons that our parents got together, isn't that kind of paradoxical?"

Once Rose had finished explaining exactly how paradoxical this could potentially be, the entire group made their way to Professor Dumbledore's office. Once there and introduced (which to was significantly quicker than before, especially when the theory of the Pater Tempus curse was put forward) he called Professors Snape, Lupin and Black up to the office. It was decided that each child would go with their parents and separate quarters would be set up for each 'family' as soon as they could find out who was whose parents. Tobias spoke up straight away and stated that one Severus Snape was his father and that Hermione Granger was his mother. James spoke up soon after, claiming that his parents were Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, they were the only couple that was together so far. After much bickering and quite a bit of shouting on Hermione and Severus's part, Hermione, Severus and Tobias left for their new quarters and Sirius, Remus and James left for theirs.

Rose and Alyssa quickly spoke up and explained that their mother was Lavender Brown, who happened to already be Ron's girlfriend. They left soon after, with a slightly dazed Lavender in tow.

Finally, just Harry, Cassiopeia and Scorpius were left. "So," Harry began, "Who is your other parent then?" Harry was careful not to say mother as it was a little known fact that he was in fact Bi-sexual, even if he did tend more towards women. Scorpius and Cassiopeia just stared at him a bit, eyes wide. "Oh god, you don't know yet." Cassiopeia said, and Scorpius continued with, "You must still be enemies at this point, our other dad is Draco Malfoy, or Draco Potter as he is in our time." The only thought that went through Harry's mind was _"Oh merlin help me!" _Before he blacked out he saw his children and then it clicked, they were carbon copies of him and Draco….

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHP

When Harry awoke it was to a white ceiling and someone shouting, "…. They can't be _my _children, I'd never even shag the Gryffindor golden boy, let alone _marry _him and have _children _eurgh…." The voice trailed off and Harry instinctively knew that Madam Pomfrey must be glaring at the speaker. Harry couldn't keep still and silent anymore, he sat up and started to cough, his throat was really dry. As soon as he started to cough there was a glass of water being pressed into his hands, he drank greedily, only when his throat no longer felt that someone was dragging glass down it, did he look up to thank whoever had handed him the water. When he did look up he was surprised to see Draco Malfoy with his hand outstretch to take the glass back. "Oh, thank you… Dra… Malfoy" he caught himself before he could call him Draco. '_why the bloody hell did I almost call him Draco, I hate him, he's always been Malfoy to me' _He was broken out of his contemplation by a simple, "You're welcome, _Potter_." Draco nodded curtly as he said it and then walked away from the bed, he turned to Cassiopeia and Scorpius before he left the hospital wing and said, "I assume that you know where our _family _quarters are?" when they nodded he said goodbye and spun on his heel then stalked out of the door.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHP

**DRACO POV:**

My heart had risen when I thought that he might be about to call me Draco instead of Malfoy, but he just _had _to change it at the last moment which absolutely crushed me. I mean, I know he hates me but I can't help the fact that I'm still in love with him. Ever since I first met him I knew that I was in love with the, then scrawny and bespectacled boy, when I had offered my friendship in first year it was because I knew that that was all I could have with him, he just screams _straight! _So, when Weasley ruined my chances of being his friend I settled for being his tormentor, at least it meant that he would actually talk to me, even if it was only to insult me…

But now, I find out that sometime in the future I'm going to have children with him and marry him… Maybe, it's not as unreciprocated as I thought…

**GENERAL POV:**

Draco heard pounding footsteps behind him and turned, ready to defend himself from whoever was behind him, when he turned however he suddenly had an armful of Cassiopeia, "I'm so sorry daddy, I didn't know that he hated you so much. Scorpius is having a go at him now, when I left he was calling him heartless and blind." She pulled back and stepped out of the embrace, When she saw that Draco looked slightly confused she began to elaborate, "Oh, you must not have heard him. As you left he asked Scor and me what, and this is a direct quote, _what's that slimy bastard doing in here? _Of course, as soon as he said that, me and Scor started ranting at him about he's blind and wouldn't know when someone was in love with him if they came and outright snogged him!" She finally took a breath and stopped talking, she could see how hurt Draco was, "Oh daddy, I'm so sorry. You really love him don't you, even now?" Draco couldn't bring himself to speak and so just nodded, "Don't worry, me and Scor are going to try our hardest to get him to fall in love with you back." She then linked her arm through his and started leading him towards their family quarters, chatting about what things were like in her time the whole way…

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHP

**MEANWHILE:**

Hermione, Tobias and Severus were getting settled into their quarters. Tobias had left to check out his room and had left Severus and Hermione on their own in the living room. They were currently sat on the sofa, Hermione had a book in her hands and her feet in Severus's lap, "Do you think we did a good enough job of pretending we hate each other?" She said suddenly, breaking the silence. Sev looked up at her from his own book and replied, "I'm sure we did, none of them seemed to suspect anything. The only thing that worries me is that if the children have been sent back to help their respective parents 'get together' as our son so eloquently put it, then why did Tobias get sent back, or James for that matter, as they are the children of two already existent couples." Hermione contemplated this for a moment before saying, "There must be another reason then, we should ask Tobias if either of us mentioned anything significant happening this year." At that point Tobias came back into the room, "So, you figured it out then. And by the way, you didn't fool any of us kids, we all knew that you were already together. I've just fire called everyone, except Cassi and Scor, unfortunately I couldn't get hold of them, and we think we know what happens this year," He looked up at his parents and thought for a moment, wondering if he should tell them, he eventually decided that they needed to know, "Mum, older mum that is, said that this is the year that Voldemort was defeated, and coincidently, it's also the year that Daniel was born." Hermione looked at Tobias and asked who Daniel was. Tobias looked worried for a moment, like he had said something that he shouldn't have but quickly schooled his features back into a blank mask. Hermione noticed and said softly, "I already knew. I've known for about a week but at least now I know what to name him." Tobias ran over and hugged her. "Oh, this is so cool, I get to meet my big brother as a baby!" Sev looked between the two of them and eventually whispered, "You're pregnant, love?" Hermione just nodded and looked down. Severus put two of his fingers below her chin and brought her up to face him, he kissed her slowly and in that kiss told her how happy he was. They broke apart when Tobias cleared his throat, "Mum, Dad, as happy as I am for you, I really don't want to see that. I'm going to go and see James for a while, he proposed today but we fell through time before I could answer him." With that he walked off and left his parents on their own. They looked at each other as soon as they heard the door shut, and both said, "Did he just say that James proposed?" Their shout of "_Tobias Snape!" _could be heard all the way to the astronomy tower.

**A/N: I'M SO SORRY THAT IT'S TAKEN ME SO LONG TO UPDATE! BUT AT LEAST YOU GOT A LOVELY LONG CHAPTER OUT OF IT. NOW, THE PAIRINGS ARE ESTABLISHED BUT IF YOU DIDN'T QUITE GET ALL OF THEM THEN HERE THEY ARE,**

**Draco Malfoy-Harry Potter.**

**Severus Snape-Hermione Granger.**

**Remus Lupin-Sirius Black.**

**Ron Weasley-Lavender Brown.**

**Tobias Snape-James Lupin-Black.**

**Cassiopeia Potter- ? ? *mwahaha***

**THE FAMILIES ARE:**

**Tobias(and Daniel, even though he isn't really in the story)=Hermione and Severus.**

**Cassiopeia and Scorpius=Harry and Draco.**

**Rose and Alyssa=Ron and Lavender**

**James=Sirius and Remus**

**I AM IN THE PROCESS OF WRITING CHAPTER 3 AND IT WILL INCLUDE MORE ON THE 'DEFEATING VOLDEMORT' ISSUE. AND WE MIGHT FIND OUT WHO CASSIOPEIA'S LOVE INTEREST IS….**

**AS ALWAYS, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW XOXOXOXOX**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

**A/N: HI EVERYONE, I'VE BEEN OVERWHELMED BY THE AMOUNT OF PEOPLE WHO HAVE FAVOURITED OR FOLLOWED THIS STORY, AND I WANT TO SAY A MASSIVE THANK YOU TO ALL OF YOU.**

**THIS CHAPTER: WE CATCH UP WITH THE WEASLEY FAMILY AND WE MEET CASSIOPEIAS' LOVE INTEREST….**

Where we left off….

_*"So, you figured it out then. And by the way, you didn't fool any of us kids, we all knew that you were already together. I've just fire called everyone, except Cassi and Scor, unfortunately I couldn't get hold of them, and we think we know what happens this year," He looked up at his parents and thought for a moment, wondering if he should tell them, he eventually decided that they needed to know, "Mum, older mum that is, said that this is the year that Voldemort was defeated, and coincidently, it's also the year that Daniel was born."*_

_*, "Did he just say that James proposed?" Their shout of "Tobias Snape!" could be heard all the way to the astronomy tower.*_

RWLBRWLBRWLBRWLBRWLBRWLBRWLBRWLBRWLBRWLBRWLBRWLBRWLBRWLBRWLBRWLBRWLB

Meanwhile….

In the Weasley family apartment, all of its inhabitants were sat in the living room talking about what life would be like in Rose and Alyssa's time.

"Well," Alyssa said, "It's fairly boring actually, what with Voldemort being dead and all. I'm in my last year at Hogwarts and Aunt 'Mione has already got me a placement in the Muggle liaison department at the ministry for when I graduate, but Uncle Harry said that I'd be better off in Quidditch with him and Dad but Mum said no. Apparently you didn't want me on a broom every day of the year, because it's not lady like." She mock glared at her mother. Ron was beaming at the fact that at least one of his daughters had an interest in Quidditch. The rest of the time before dinner passed with Ron and Alyssa discussing Quidditch moves and Rose and Lavender talking about dresses and other 'typically girly stuff' as Ron would say. They didn't really speak much about anything else, and it was fairly obvious that their family life was not like this in Rose and Alyssa's time, both Ron and Lavender didn't notice this, but it was obvious in the covert glances that the sisters kept giving each other whenever their parents interacted.

Eventually it was time for dinner and so they made their way to Sirius and Remus's apartments, where everyone had agreed to go for dinner. However on the way they ran into Cassiopeia and the rest of the Potter family and Draco, they were arguing it seemed, but this time it wasn't about Harry and Draco, they had someone else with them, this person was stood very close to Cassiopeia and was obviously bearing the brunt of the insults, shouts of, "they are the same age as me and Malfoy!" and "I don't care if you are soul mates, you are not allowed to date someone who is the same age as your parents." As they got closer Ron began to vaguely recognise who it was, it was the dirty blonde hair that gave it away….

HGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

After discussing how happy they both were about the pregnancy, (it wasn't really a discussion because although mouths _were _involved, little talking actually went on) Severus and Hermione made their way to Remus and Sirius's apartment for a group dinner, Tobias would be meeting them there and they were determined to talk to him about his engagement to James (which Severus was _not _happy about) they were walking down the corridor outside of Remus and Sirius's rooms when they came across the Potter family and an extra person, they were all arguing. The person next to Cassiopeia spoke up, "It's her decision, I'm not going to force anything on her," in that short sentence Hermione instantly knew who it was, but what was that person doing hanging around with Cassiopeia? The person began to speak again, obviously in reply to a question that 'Mione had missed, "Yes I know, her being my soul mate, it will hurt for us to be apart, and she'll never find someone else who is so perfect for her. You don't understand Harry, Draco, Cassi was made for me, as I was for her. When she goes back to her own time, which she will soon, it will hurt so much until I find her again, I expect that in the future I'm just as anxious for her return as you are, because she'll finally understand who I am, I won't just be the weird friend of the family anymore, I'll be her other half, you have to understand, I saw this coming. I'm one of the last seer's and I've seen this. Every year since I started here I've been waiting for this mystery girl to drop into my life and my heart, I just never knew her name until now." The person turned and Hermione caught sight of the Silvery-Grey eyes, there could be no doubting who it was now, even Severus gasped as he recognised the owner of the eyes….

CP?CP?CP?CP?CP?CP?CP?CP?CP?CP?CP?CP?CP?CP?CP?CP?CP?CP?CP?CP?

**A/N: AND NOW YOU'LL HAVE TO WAIT UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER TO FIND OUT WHO CASSIOPEIA'S SOUL MATE IS….. HAHA, JUST KIDDING! I'M NOT QUITE THAT EVIL… OR AM I?! …. TEEHEE….**

Cassiopeia had just left the Potter family apartments, she'd had enough of her parents fighting. She was in her own little world, walking along with her music in, 'whatsername' by Green Day blasting loud in her ears, so loudly that she notice the footsteps coming towards her until she walked into the owner of these footsteps. As she fell her ear buds fell out and she heard the girl, no, _woman _apologising for knocking her over, she took the hand offered to her and when she stood she finally looked at the owner of the hand and the footsteps, "Luna?" she said, shocked to see her father's friend in the school hallway, "Wow, you look so…. Young!" 'and hot' she thought to herself, though she would never say it.

Luna stood staring at her for a second and then pulled her into an embrace, "I've found you!" she said, and then pulled back, releasing Cassi from her arms, "I'm sorry I don't even know your name, I know who you are, I've seen you in my visions but I never knew your name." 'wow, as confusing as ever' Cassi thought, she didn't say it and instead introduced herself, "Cassiopeia Potter, but I hate Cassiopeia, if you call me it I guarantee you won't ever do it again, only my dads' and my brother are allowed to call me it, so call me Cassi. I know this is going to be confusing but I know you from the future, you're one of my dad's friends although I hardly ever see you anymore." Cassi pouted, Luna was her favourite out of her Dads friends, she preferred her even to her uncles, Fred and George, and those three got along like three peas in a pod. Luna looked at her for a second and then said, "Believe me it's not as confusing as what I'm about to say, but if you already know me in the future then this should be slightly easier. You know that I am a seer, yes?" when Cassi nodded to affirm that yes, she knew this, Luna continued, "Well, you also know that each person has a soul mate, one person who is perfect for them?" Cassi nodded again, "Well, I know that this is going to sound crazy, especially as in your time I'm your father's age," at this point, Cassi had to interrupt, "Actually you're not. Apparently your soul mate doesn't meet you until they are my age, so you stopped aging so that you are the same age as them, you created the potion yourself, even though Uncle Sev said that it should be impossible and that you were ' the stupidest Ravenclaw he had ever met if you thought it was going to work' but it did, and every year you remind him of it. I think it annoys him because he's so much older than Aunt 'Mione." Luna gaped at her for a moment before saying, this is brilliant! So, in the future, I'm still your age? Do you know who my soul mate is? Did I ever tell you?" "No, the only thing you said was that you met her in 1997, she was always there and that she would turn up soon. It always used to confuse me…" she trailed off as she began to realise what was going on, "She's one of our group isn't she. Alyssa? Rose?" when Luna confirmed that she was one of their group but not Alyssa_ or _Rose, Cassi took a small step forward and whispered, "Is it me?" Luna nodded and Cassi surged forward, pressing her lips to the other girl's. Once Cassi had realised what she had done, she tried to pull back but Luna moved with her and captured her lips once more, she put her arms around Cassi's waist and pulled her closer, forgetting that they were stood in the corridor near the Lupin-Black apartment.

"What the _hell _are you doing to my daughter?!" suddenly echoed around the corridor, Luna and Cassi pulled apart and turned to see Harry, with Draco and Scorpius in tow, striding down the corridor, a look of pure fury gracing his features. He began to rant at them about how Luna would be the same age as him when Cassi got back, Luna explained about the soul mates stuff and how she took a de-aging potion at some point in the future. It dissolved into a huge argument that as soon joined by the Snape's and the Weasley's. Remus and Sirius finally came out of their rooms to see what all the fuss was about, and eventually managed to calm everyone down enough to come in for dinner, of course, the invitation was also extended to Luna, who happily joined them. Harry spent most of the evening glaring at Luna but eventually forgot all about it when the firewhiskey was brought out, nobody seemed to question why Hermione wasn't drinking and soon they were all at least a bit tipsy. Needless to say, Scorpius and Cassiopeia had to escort their mildly tipsy parents back to the rooms, Luna came with them as she had also opted to stay sober and was therefore the designated 'responsible adult'. Harry and Draco walked back to the rooms clutching on to each other and singing in very loud, very off-key voices.

Once her parents were inside Cassiopeia showed Luna to the door, "Umm, thanks for helping with them, and I'm really sorry about what dad said earlier, I know he doesn't mean it, you're his best friend in my time." Luna just waved away her apologies and said, "We should probably talk some more in the morning." She smiled and turned to walk away, she didn't go far when she suddenly spun and pulled Cassi towards her, she kissed her hard for a while and then pulled away, she turned with a wink and said, "Goodnight _Cassiopeia _dear" she grinned at the stunned girl and then walked swiftly away to the Ravenclaw dormitories. "If it was anyone else!" Cassi muttered and grinned stupidly before walking back into her rooms for the rest of the night. She fell asleep that night dreaming of long Dirty Blonde hair, Silvery-Grey eyes and those damn radish earrings….

CPLLCPLLCPLLCPLLCPLLCPLLCPLLCPLLCPLLCPLLCPLLCPLLCPLLCPLLCPLLCPLLCPLLCPLLCPLLCPLLCPLL

**A/N: THERE WE GO. CHAPTER 3! I KNOW THAT IT'S TAKEN ME A WHILE AND I'M REALLY VERY SORRY ABOUT THAT. **

**NEXT CHAPTER: THEY ADDRESS THE ISSUE OF VOLDEMORT. ALL THE 'ADULTS' END UP WITH HORRIBLE AND LUNA TALK ABOUT THEIR RELATIONSHIP. AND LAST BUT NOT LEAST, WE SEE WHAT IS HAPPENING WITH EVERYONE BACK HOME….**

**AS ALWAYS, READ AND REVIEW **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

********_** "this signifies Parseltongue" **_********

**A/N: HI EVERYONE! HERE'S THE NEW CHAPTER. I'M NOT GOING TO TELL YOU MUCH ABOUT THIS ONE, IT'S JUST GONNA BE A BIT OF A SURPRISE…. **

**WARNING: THERE IS A LITTLE BIT OF HARRY/DRACO HERE BUT IT'S NOT TOO INAPPROPRIATE (I DON'T THINK!) ANYWHOOO, ON WITH THE CHAPTER…**

**LAST CHAPTER….**

_*_ _Remus and Sirius finally came out of their rooms to see what all the fuss was about, and eventually managed to calm everyone down enough to come in for dinner, of course, the invitation was also extended to Luna, who happily joined them. Harry spent most of the evening glaring at Luna but eventually forgot all about it when the firewhiskey was brought out, nobody seemed to question why Hermione wasn't drinking and soon they were all at least a bit tipsy. Needless to say, Scorpius and Cassiopeia had to escort their mildly tipsy parents back to the rooms, Luna came with them as she had also opted to stay sober and was therefore the designated 'responsible adult'. Harry and Draco walked back to the rooms clutching on to each other and singing in very loud, very off-key voices.*_

*_She smiled and turned to walk away, she didn't go far when she suddenly spun and pulled Cassi towards her, she kissed her hard for a while and then pulled away, she turned with a wink and said, "Goodnight Cassiopeia dear" she grinned at the stunned girl and then walked swiftly away to the Ravenclaw dormitories. "If it was anyone else!" Cassi muttered and grinned stupidly before walking back into her rooms for the rest of the night. She fell asleep that night dreaming of long Dirty Blonde hair, Silvery-Grey eyes and those damn radish earrings…*_

NOW….

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_

'_What the bloody hell is that!'_

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BE-_

The alarm stopped. Harry thanked Merlin for a moment before he realised that he hadn't stopped the alarm, so who had? He began to swim more into solid consciousness and finally noticed that someone was in bed with him, someone who had an arm slung over his waist, a head on his chest, a very noticeable 'wand' poking him in the thigh and a- wait a minute- a 'wand'! Who the _hell _was Harry sharing his bed with? He didn't know anyone else who was Gay or Bi-sexual, so who could it be? He was dreading finding out. He looked down at the person resting on his chest and saw a mop of blond hair, he vaguely recognised it but he couldn't quite place it… _Oh Merlin_… he realised who it was with a jolt, this woke the person lying with him who emitted a sleep filled "G'mrning." Draco raised his head, hadn't actually been asleep for a good- no- _great_ half hour, he was just lying there, pretending that all his dreams had come true, that Harry loved him and that what followed wouldn't be an argument, but alas, it would be… "Dra- Malfoy?! What the in the name of Merlin are you doing in my bed? Oh SHIT! We didn't have sex did we?!" _'Well, this could be fun' _Draco thought. "Yeah," he sighed, trying to sound as love struck as possible, "Do you not remember? It was the best night of my life!" Harry looked positively horrified, until Draco began to laugh, Harry looked at him for a moment longer and then he too began to laugh. Soon they were both in fits of laughter, clutching their stomachs, bent over double kind of laughter.

Draco finished laughing before Harry did, _'Merlin, he looks so gorgeous when he laughs like that, I've never seen this side of him before' _Harry stopped laughing but continued grinning. Before Draco realised what he was about to do and how it would probably get him a right hook to the face, he had leaned forwards and pressed his lips softly to Harry's. His eyes widened and he pulled back when he realised what he had done, "Harry, I'm sorr…" he never finished what he was saying because his mouth was suddenly a bit pre-occupied. He could feel Harry's soft lips against his, Harry's tongue licking at the seam of his lips and, when he willingly opened his mouth to it, Harry's tongue sliding against his own. They had sat up at some point but Draco wasn't entirely sure when and so now, Harry slowly leaned them both back, their mouths still connected until they were lying on the bed, Harry on his back with Draco leaning over him. Draco moved his legs further apart to straddle Harry's legs and moved his hands up to rest on Harry's chest, Harry's hands were on his hips and then they were sliding under his pyjama trousers coming to rest on his ass, this caused Draco to buck his hips forward and groan slightly into Harry's mouth. His hands moved up into Harry's hair to tug at the wild strands… _BANG, BANG, BANG. _"DAD, FATHER. WAKE UP! SCOR AND I ARE COMING IN NOW SO YOU BETTER BE- oh!" The door had swung open. Cassi was standing in the doorway, shielding her eyes. "Umm, can you stop? Please! I really don't need to see this." By this point they had detangled but were still looking thoroughly debauched. They looked sheepishly at Cassi and Scorpius who just glared at them, "Dad, I'm really happy that you got your head out of your ass and all, but please, warn us somehow. Put a locking spell and a silencing charm or even put a goddamn tie on the door, but really, I do NOT need or want to see my parents getting hot and heavy, it's traumatizing!" with that she turned and walked out of the room, Scorpius hot on her heels. The door slammed shut behind them. "Ok, that was really awkward…" Harry said and climbed out of the bed to dress. "Yeah," Draco muttered distractedly, then spoke up a bit louder, "Is that it then? Shouldn't we like, talk about this or something?" Harry turned towards him, "What is there to talk about? We know that we're going to end up together anyway." Draco's heart fell, he felt tears springing into his eyes as he whispered, "So the only reason this happened is because you think it's an inevitability?" by this time he had finished dressing, "I don't want to be with you if you're only doing this because you think that you have no other choice!" He was shouting by the end, and quickly left the room, not looking back and slamming the door behind him. By now he had noticed that his head was pounding, presumably his hangover from the night before, and he could barely see the corridor that he was walking down through the haze of unshed tears in his eyes.

He walked into the living room where Scorpius and Cassiopeia were sat waiting for their parents to come through and eat breakfast with them. Cassi was the first to notice that Draco was slumped against the door frame, and she moved over to him, pulling him up and moving him over to the sofa, where she and Scor sat with their arms around him. "What's wrong Dad?" Scor asked, while Cassi conjured some tissues for him. He dried his eyes and said, "Nothing. Your Dad's just being a jerk. Nothing I can't handle." He took a deep breath and sat, contemplating for a while, before saying, "I'm going to go and see your Uncle Sev and Aunt 'Mione for the day. Floo me if you need me." And with that, he stood up and walked out of the apartments.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

As soon as Draco had left, Cassi and Scor burst into their parent's room and found Harry sat on the end of the bed staring at the far wall. _**"What the hell did you say to dad to make him leave like that?! He was crying! I have never seen him cry before so this must have been serious." **_Cassi hissed as she walked over to her dad, "You… you can speak Parseltongue? How? I thought that only a few people could speak that?" Harry said, breaking out of his stupor. Cassi's expression softened slightly as she explained, "Well, obviously you can speak it because you're a direct descendant of Slytherin, so I inherited it from you. Scor can't speak it, which annoys him no end, but I can. We think it's because I'm more like you than dad and so it manifested better in me than Scorpius, who is more like dad than you." She then glared again, "That, however, is not the point. We came to ask you why the bloody hell you had to upset dad so much?! He was in tears and…." Her rant continued for a while longer and as Harry sat and listened, the guiltier he began to feel. It became obvious to him that Draco really did have feelings for him and was well on his way to being in love with him, '_why the heck does that make me feel all…. Warm? Do I seriously want Draco to be in love with me?' _after thinking for a moment longer he came to the answer that yes, he did want Draco to be in love with him, because he was well on his way to being in love with Draco too. He stood suddenly and stopped Cassi mid-rant, "I'm really sorry sweetie but I have to go and talk to your Father." He moved towards the door, "I just hope to Merlin that he doesn't hex my bollocks off and hears me out." He said over his shoulder as he ran out of the apartments.

As soon as he had left, Cassi and Scor turned to each other, "Do you think he was actually listening to a word I said then?" Cassi said, smirking slightly. "Well, you went on about the correct technique to the Wronski Feint for the last two minutes and he didn't say anything so I guess not. I just hope that he and dad can sort it all out." Cassi just smiled and said, "Don't worry little bro, they will" she smirked at him and left. She could hear him shouting behind her, "Oi, I'm only a few seconds younger than you!"

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

MEANWHILE: IN THE SNAPE FAMILY QUARTERS….

"He did WHAT?!" "'Mione, calm down love. You can't get too stressed out right now." "Severus Tobias Snape, if you would like to keep a certain appendage then you will _not _tell me to bloody CALM DOWN!" Hermione shouted and then turned to Draco who was weeping on the sofa, "Don't worry, I'll knock some sense into that IDIOT I call my best friend!"

Draco sniffed a few more times and then said, "Don't worry 'Mione, it's fine. I know that we'll end up together some day, maybe it's just not quite yet…" He paled under the glare that the fierce woman sent his way, "Don't you DARE say that Draco Malfoy. Now, you are going to stop this pity party. WE are going to walk over there, and talk to Harry and I'll see if I can't hex some sense into him, that _idiotic…_" She trailed off as she turned to face the doorway, seeing Harry there. "Are you taking about me, 'Mione?" Harry said, a sheepish grin spreading across his face, "Look, I agree with everything you called me and I would probably call myself some other, even less complimentary, things, because I'm really sorry that I hurt Draco." Hermione glared at him and said, "Well, it isn't me that you should be telling this to. Tell Draco that you're sorry, and I swear to Merlin you had bloody well better mean it. You don't want to piss me off at the moment." Harry nodded and asked Draco to move out into the hall with him, so they could talk. Draco nodded and stood to walk out of the door. He turned to have a go at Harry, but distracted by a loud explosion somewhere down the hall. A few seconds later, the wall next to Draco and Harry blew inwards, throwing them both against the opposite wall…

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPMHPDM

2019

Harry Potter strode down the corridor, making his way to his best friends office. He knocked three times, before Hermione Snape wrenched the door open, "Come in, everyone else is already here. We about to start the process." Harry walked in through the door and straight over to his husband. He felt Draco's fingers intertwine with his and he flashed his husband as bright a smile as he could manage in the current situation.

There were several other people in the room, Luna Lovegood was sat in one corner, her usually dreamy look was now set into a hard mask, Hermione Snape was sat behind her desk with her Husband stand just behind her, Severus Snape had one hand on his wife's shoulder and the other on his sons, Daniel Snape was sat next to his mother, worry clearly shining in his eyes. Sirius and Remus Lupin-Black were sat next to each other on one of the other desks, talking to each other quietly. Ron Weasley was sat on one side of the room, whilst his Ex-wife, Lavender Brown was sat at the other. They still couldn't stand talking to each other.

"Right, now that everyone's here, we can get started. Now, as we all know, there wasn't any casualties the first time. However, the future, or should I say the past? I don't really know…" Severus coughed loudly, "Back on track please, Love." "Right, Right, of course, where was I? Oh yes, now, the event is not set in stone. Anything could happen this time that didn't happen last time. I'm sure it won't but it could, so everyone needs to be on alert. Does everyone remember the promise we made?" Choruses of "Yes." And "'Course 'Mione!" rang throughout the room, they had all promised that if it came to it, they would lay down their lives for their, and others, younger counterparts. They would rather leave their families than not ever have them at all.

"Ok then. Are we all ready?" The nine others all nodded their affirmation, they moved into a circle as they had practised and held each other's hands, Luna, Harry, Draco, Hermione, Daniel, Severus, Sirius, Remus, Lavender and then Ron, who reluctantly held Lavender's hand, brought it around to a full circle, grasping Luna's hand other hand. The clock on the wall chimed loudly, signalling twelve o'clock, midday, and the start of the battle. Blue light began to fill the middle of the circle and shot outwards and into each person's chest, and then… they were all falling….

1997

When they arrived the battle was already underway, they immediately moved into the fray. Severus, Daniel and Hermione moved to help Tobias and Younger Severus. Younger Hermione had been kept away from the fight; she was in the infirmary helping Madam Pomfrey treat any wounded, she was worrying constantly that the next person to be brought in would be a member of her family or one of her close friends.

Older Harry and Draco had joined Cassiopeia, Scorpius and Younger Harry, Younger Draco was in the infirmary recovering from a blow to the head from when he had hit the wall.

Older Ron and Lavender had run over as soon as they saw Alyssa fall, she had jumped in front of a beam of yellow light that had been headed straight for her sister's back. Younger Ron and Lavender had rushed over too, and had agreed to take her straight to the infirmary.

Older Sirius and Younger Sirius were back to back, taking down Death Eaters as fast as they could. Both versions of Remus were working together to protect James, the wolf in both of them seeing the need to protect their 'cub' and James was trying his hardest to get away from them and join in the fight.

Luna had joined her younger counterpart and they were happily taking down Death Eaters and discussing the possibility of getting the schools Thestrals involved in the fight.

Other teachers and some older students were getting involved in the fight and many did not last long. The fight was long and arduous, but eventually the light side gained the advantage.

All of the Potter family, current and future, all moved towards the spot were Voldemort was stood, using his 'faithful followers' as human shields. Cassiopeia was so focused on Voldemort that she failed to notice when one of his followers shot a bolt of bright green light towards her accompanied with the shout of "Avada Kedavra!"

"Cassi!" Both versions of Luna shouted, realising that neither would make it there in time. Cassi turned to face them, her eyes betraying her fear as she was hit from the side…

**A/N:**

**AAAND, THAT'S THE END OF THIS CHAPTER! IM SOOOO SORRY FOR THE CLIFFHANGER…. OK, IM NOT REALLY MWAHAHAHAHA….**

**I ONLY HAVE TWO MORE CHAPTERS PLANNED FOR THIS STORY AND THEN IT WILL BE DONE. I QUITE LIKE THESE CHARACTERS THOUGH SO I'LL PROBABLY WRITE SOME ONE-SHOTS FROM THIS UNIVERSE…. MAYBE….**

**ANYWAY, THANKS FOR READING. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW TO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK (AND EVEN WHAT I COULD IMPROVE)**

**THANKS MUCHLY, **

**STARBABE16 XOXOX**


End file.
